Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method thereof, and a storage medium and particularly relates to a communication technology allowing a near field wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system has been known which identifies a communication partner apparatus by using a near field wireless communication from an external apparatus such as a digital camera and a cellular phone and sends an image file held in the external apparatus such as a digital camera or a cellular phone by using another wireless communication different from the near field wireless communication to the identified communication partner apparatus. Examples of such a communication partner apparatus may include an image forming apparatus such as a printer.
In a case where a wireless communication such as a wireless LAN function is used, a wireless LAN is not always activated in general. For example, normally, when a USB is used, a wireless LAN is temporarily activated when it is used. Alternatively, a wireless LAN is temporarily activated when it is used in a case where the wireless LAN is activated as required only for reducing power consumption. Assuming a case where a wireless LAN function is inactivated when it is not required, a user may be required to operate an apparatus in which a wireless LAN is installed to activate the wireless LAN function again. A method has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-319878) which changes the activate/inactivate state of a wireless LAN function by rewriting a state flag of an RFID tag by using a near field wireless communication so that power consumption for use of a wireless LAN may be reduced without reducing usability.
However, in an example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-319878, rewriting a state flag within an RFID tag is required to switch the activate/inactivate state of the wireless LAN function. In an NDEF format which is generally used for a near field communication (hereinafter, called an NFC), rewriting a specific region only is not allowed during a data writing operation, and all regions must be rewritten. Therefore, rewriting a specific state flag only is not allowed. Even in a case where the NDEF format is not used, there is a constraint that an apparatus which issues a write trigger is required to know a data structure within an RFID in order to rewrite a state flag within the RFID. As described above, in a case where an NDEF format is used or a case where a data structure within an RFID is not known, all information within an RFID tag is unintentionally rewritten by using a near field wireless communication. In other words, in a case where a processing mode of an apparatus is changed by changing data stored in an RFID tag, even information which is needed to keep by a user within the RFID tag may possibly be rewritten.